


Respite

by jadetea



Series: Revelations After Dark [3]
Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: Andi tangles her fingers in her hair. She thought she'd just need a minute away from Kara—Kara's bed, Kara's touch, Kara'sscent—to calm down, but she keeps replaying every kiss they've had and she wants to go back and pin Kara to the mattress—An extra (canon) scene fromConnectionCH9
Relationships: Andi Kim/Main Character
Series: Revelations After Dark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572043
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> You read that right—this is CANON! 
> 
> (I'm not sure if I made the reason for Andi's "bathroom break" it obvious enough in Connection, but yep.)

_  
"Hey, I gotta use the bathroom real quick."_

_"Hm?" I blink, "Oh, yeah, sure."_

_I (reluctantly) loosen my grip on her so she can get up. Instead of going straight to the bathroom, though, Andi stops to tuck me in._

_"You go _under_ the blankets, sleepyhead."_

_"I wanna be under you," I murmur sleepily._

_Andi makes a noise in her throat, "You–…I'll be right back."  
_

Andi wants to scream. 

That's not uncommon, actually, but whatever—right now Andi wants to _scream_. 

But that would wake up Kara and probably scare Robin and any neighbors Kara might have. Does Kara have any neighbors? Bat probably knows. Andi can ask him later. 

Andi taps her fingers against her thighs, letting out sparks—there's too much right now. Too much energy, too many thoughts, too much…

Andi blushes. 

It's not like she's a stranger to sex. She's had sex—lots of sex. Not in a braggy way—she's just had what's probably an above average amount of sex. Sex isn't new to her. 

And yet, here she is. Hiding in her girlfriend's—Andi is pretty sure they're girlfriends, probably—bathroom because she's so turned on she might explode. 

Hopefully not literally. 

Andi tangles her fingers in her hair. She thought she'd just need a minute away from Kara—Kara's bed, Kara's touch, Kara's _scent_ —to calm down, but she keeps replaying every kiss they've had and she wants to go back and pin Kara to the mattress—

No, that's a lie. She wants to go back and let Kara keep touching her, keep putting those soft lips on her skin and—

"Fuck."

Kara fucking her. Andi wants Kara to fuck her. Fuck. 

Is it possible to be horny and anxious and afraid all at once? 

Honxaid? Hofraidxious? Horxiousaid? 

Wait, how long has it been? Kara's going to think she's some kind of weirdo isn't she. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. 

Oh. It's only been like two minutes. How long do people usually spend in bathrooms? Five minutes? Ten? How much time should she give herself? 

Andi thought she'd only need a minute or two, but clearly that's not enough if she's still painfully aware of how wet she is. 

Should she wait it out? Suck it up and just go back to bed? 

(The bed she's sharing with Kara who keeps kissing her and touching her and nnngghh.)

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Andi mutters under her breath. 

She closes her eyes. It's way too easy to get worked up again—she doesn't even have to touch herself, just thinking about Kara gets her going. 

Andi slides down until she's sitting against the wall. She doesn't bother taking her shorts off and just shoves her hand down her pants. 

She's _soaking_ wet, holy shit. It's almost embarrassing considering how little Kara _actually_ touched her. Andi shivers—Kara's hands felt so good, her lips were even better.

She's pretty sure if she walked back into Kara's room and stripped, Kara would be down to at least giving her a helping hand. It's what she'd normally do with her girlfriends—reversed, since Andi generally prefers being the one lending a hand. Andi doesn't usually _want_ someone else to touch her that much. 

Maybe that's why it's so hard to stop thinking about how much she likes it when Kara touches her. Kara was _so close_ to where Andi wanted her. She might have even gone there if Andi didn't stop her.

Why did Andi stop her? She likes Kara. She should want— _does_ want—Kara to fuck her. 

Fuck. Whatever. She can think about that later, she needs to get off _now_.

Andi strokes her clit. It feels good, and it feels even better when she imagines Kara's fingers rubbing against her.

* * *

"Kara," Andi groans.

Her girlfriend scratches her nails across Andi's stomach. 

"Yeah, babe?" Kara kisses up her neck, breath hot against her skin. 

"Lower," Andi pleads, "Go…mmm!" 

Kara slides her hand down over Andi's shorts.

"Like this?" Kara rubs in slow circles. 

"Yes!" 

Andi moans when Kara presses harder. She rocks her hips, desperately grinding against Kara. It feels _so good_ but it's not enough.

"M–more," Andi pants. 

Kara removes her hand and Andi wants to sob, and it must show because Kara puts a finger on Andi's lips. 

"Patience," Kara rolls on top of Andi, shifting so their legs slot together, "How's this?" 

Andi rocks her hips again, groaning when Kara does the same. Once they find a good rhythm, Kara leans down to kiss Andi. 

"Better?" Kara whispers between kisses, "I can feel how wet you are, babe."

Andi flexes her thigh—coaxing a quiet sigh from Kara—and grabs her girlfriend’s hips, pulling Kara closer with each thrust. Kara trails kisses down Andi's jaw to her neck, where she licks and sucks in search of Andi's sensitive spots. 

She strikes gold, "K–Kara, that's–!" 

"Mhm," Kara gently nibbles the same spot.

"Mm!"

Andi shuts her eyes—there's too much stimulation. Everything feels too good. The throbbing between her legs has only swelled with time, and she's not getting enough relief like this. 

"You like that, huh?" Kara's voice drops to a low rasp that's pure sex, "Maybe I should leave a mark there. Something to let all your fans know you're taken?" 

Teeth gently scrape against Andi's skin, and she lets out an embarrassing whimper. 

"Cute," Kara gives her an affectionate look, and Andi melts. 

Her heart thuds—faster and harder than she's ever felt. Kara smiles and Andi almost wants her girlfriend to stop because she's pretty sure her chest might burst, but Kara is smiling _at Andi_ and that's just so amazing and wonderful and lots of other good things. 

"Enjoying the view?" Kara teases. 

"Yeah," Andi admits with a giggle, "No one's ever looked at me the way you do."

Kara brushes her thumb along Andi's cheek—when did her eyes get wet? 

"Their loss," Kara kisses Andi. It's sweet and soft and _intimate_ , "You're special, Andi."

Andi's everything reacts to that—she's excited and awestruck and incredulous and _Kara thinks she's special_! Her heart pounds in her ears, but that's okay because Kara isn't saying anything, and Andi can still see her and smell her and _feel_ her. 

"You feel so good Kara," Andi grinds against Kara again, "More, please!" 

Kara bites down hard enough to bruise before sitting up, "Don't worry baby, I'll get you there."

Kara tugs Andi's shorts and underwear off, tossing them aside while shooting Andi a smirk full of wicked promise. 

"You're so wet already," Kara traces a path between Andi's legs, "Pretty."

Andi whimpers. Kara's touch is a boon and a curse—it feels so good, but Andi's always left wanting _more_. 

"Kara, please don't tease me," Andi grabs Kara's wrist and guides her girlfriend’s hand to her center, "I've been dreaming about this for _weeks_ and if you don't touch me I think I might explode." 

"Weeks, huh?" Kara kisses Andi, "Is that why you pinned me to a wall the first time we kissed?"

Kara rubs Andi's clit—it's _fantastic_ , but Andi still wants _more_. 

"Our suits _are_ pretty thin," Kara slips a finger inside Andi, them another, "If we weren't in a rush…" 

Andi lets out a groan when Kara's free hand teases her nipple. 

"Think about it," Kara whispers, "Making out like teenagers in an alley–frantically groping around in the dark."

She squeezes Andi's thigh. 

"And _these_ ," Kara sighs dreamily, "You feel so good Andi. Let me show you." 

Kara doesn't wait for Andi's response—she just uses her powers to shove Andi's hand into her underwear.

Andi's mind goes blank—her girl is dripping wet, and so _so_ hot. Kara moans indulgently when Andi strokes her. The noise hits Andi like a bolt of lightning, and she's embarrassingly close to finishing from that alone. 

"Oh?" Kara's voice goes breathy, "You like that? Mm, you're getting tight. Are you close?" 

"Nngh…" Andi can't do much beyond writhing in pleasure. 

Kara rolls her hips against Andi's hand, "I want to feel you, baby. I want you to come–come for me."

* * *

Andi has to cover her mouth to hide her moans as she comes crashing down. 

She's never come that hard without a partner. It's both exciting and frightening—how much better will it feel when she does it for real…could Andi survive feeling that much pleasure? 

She washes her hands twice before returning to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want your (sort-of) GF to realize you just flicked the bean WASH YOUR HANDS


End file.
